


Fire & Ice

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fire powered OC, Fluff, olaf and oc are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: Elsa x Female OC / ReaderEveryone knows that fire melts ice. There was no way that Elsa would ever accept her for who she was.OC can't control her powers. She should never meet the Ice Queen.(This features a female OC but you can imagine it as your own OC or Reader)





	1. Let It All Go

**Elsa x Female OC / Reader**

**OC has to hide who she truly is. Because everyone knows that fire melts ice. There was no way that Elsa would ever accept her for who she was.**

**OC can't control her powers. She should never meet the Ice Queen.**

**(This features a female OC but you can imagine it as your own OC or Reader)**

**-x-**

"You should come to Arendelle, Alison!" Olaf exclaimed, walking into the wooden shack, snow trailing along behind him.

Alison had met Olaf a year ago. She ran into him when he was chasing some 'Snowgies'. Alison chose not to ask about what the hell Snowgies were.

She slumped into a chair, "Olaf, I-" her hand went to rub her forehead in frustration, she quickly pulled it away due to the burning heat, "I can't go to Arendelle!" she gripped the chair arms, "You know I can't..."

"Elsa will let you stay!" he tried to persuade her, making sure not to stand to close.

One of her hands slowly lifted from the chair, she lay her hand flat in the air, "I can't control it." she sighed, a small blue flame emerged from her palm, "Imagine me... Living in the same kingdom as the _Ice Queen_. That's just a disaster waiting to happen." her hand slowly closed, putting out the flame.

Olaf gave her a sad smile, "I'm sure Elsa and Anna could help you with that."

Quickly shaking her head, "No no no." she laughed, nervously, "They can't know about this._ Especially_ not the Queen."

The snowman had a look of confusion on his face, "Why?"

"Everyone was afraid of her when they found out about her ice powers. Fire powers are a little bit worse than ice." she frowned, "They'll be afraid of me, too. I can't-" she was cut off as the arm of the chair suddenly erupted into flames, making her jump from the seat in fright, "You see! I can't control it!"

She felt the anger and frustration build up inside her. She had to conceal it.

Olaf knew that when she got angry, she was more likely to lose control of her powers. He instinctively moved forward to put a wooden hand on her leg in an attempt to calm her down, "Ali-"

Alison stepped away immediately, "N-No, Olaf. You know it's dangerous to be anywhere near me. I don't want you to melt."

She sometimes wondered why Olaf visited her... She was a hazard to him. But still, he continued to visit despite her protests. He knew that she needed a friend in her life.

Olaf simply watched her clench her fists by her said, her eyes focused on the small fire on the arm of the chair - it was slowly burning out on its own.

He wanted to help her. He was _born_ to help people.

"If you learnt to control it... Would you consider living in Arendelle?"

Alison glanced around the small wooden shack (it was a surprise that it hadn't burnt down yet). She had been living here alone for the past twelve years. Getting kicked out by her parents at the age of ten was rough... That was when her powers had started to emerge. They called her a monster - effectively disowning her.

Having to live in a number of different caves was a scary experience. The first few years with her powers was awful - she just couldn't figure out how to use her powers to keep her warm. But she eventually learnt how to use her powers for her own benefit. Her fire had started out as a bright orange flame... but as time passed it evolved into a powerful, almost icy blue color. She assumed that it was due to living in the cold for many years.

Alison looked down at her hands, opening them - revealing two fire balls. She didn't know how to keep the fire away. She hated to admit it... but her powers still scared her from time to time.

There was nothing she wanted more than to be able to control it fully.

"I don't know..." Alison mumbled.

As the fire on the chair finally died down, Olaf took a step forward, "What if... I help you to control it?"

She looked down at her friend, "What?"

"I'm sure we could find a way!" he exclaimed in his jolly tone, "There's always a way!"

"Olaf..." she shook her head slowly.

"Come on!" he said, "It can't hurt to try!"

Alison took a deep breath, still feeling the fire brewing in her hands... She finally nodded, "Okay, Olaf. We can do this together."

**-x-**

"Alright!" Olaf exclaimed, throwing his hands up as they trudged through the snow, "Lets do this!" Alison giggled as she watched Olaf climb up a steep hill, she followed him close behind - but not _too_ close behind.

The snow around Alison slightly melted as she walked, luckily it wasn't too damaging.

"Almost... there!" Olaf groaned, still pursuing on.

The pair soon reached the top, the cool air brushed over Alison's face - which was soon replaced by the warmth her body produced.

A sad sigh escaped her as her eyes remained on the floor, she sometimes wished she could feel the cold properly. She would do _anything_ to be able to feel the cold.

"Don't be down, Alison!" Olaf tried to keep her spirits up.

Looking up, she soon realised where Olaf had brought her to, "W-Why are we here, Olaf?!" she exclaimed, worry quickly washed over her. She took a step back, ready to make her leave.

"No! Don't go!" he shouted, making her stop.

Alison had never been _this_ close before.

It was **_magnificent_**.

She couldn't take her eyes of it.

The legendary ice palace.

Seeing it from a distance and seeing it up close were two different experiences.

"_Wow..._" she whispered as she witnessed the palace shine under the sunset, she never knew that Elsa's powers could create something so wonderful. Glancing down at her hands, she wondered if she could make something like that.

"Elsa made this all on her own. This is where she made me, too!" he smiled.

Alison gulped as she continued to admire the palace, she tried to calm her nerves, "Why are we here, Olaf?"

He simply shrugged, "I just thought that if we were somewhere high up... It would clear your head a bit!" he stated, looking around.

Nodding, she replied, "Okay... Lets just... Move further away from the palace. I'm sure Queen Elsa would have my head if I destroyed it."

"That's a good idea!" Olaf agreed, moving away from the icy staircase which lead up to the palace. They both walked a few feet away.

They halted. Alison turned around to glance at the palace one last time.

Maybe one day she would make something just as amazing as the beautiful Queen Elsa has done.

**-x-**

Elsa needed some alone time. Away from Arendelle.

The people within the kingdom could be a handful at times... She had informed her sister that she would be away for a few hours. She needed to clear her head. The cool Winter air definitely helped. She breathed in heavily as she strolled through the forest, taking her time in getting to her ice palace.

Anna had insisted that she joined her, not wanting her sister to wander through the wild on her own.

But then Elsa reminded her that she had ice powers. Anna felt stupid for not remembering that.

Anna still had her concerns, considering that Elsa was leaving so late in the day.

Elsa wanted to invite Olaf along, but she couldn't find the little snowman anywhere - so she decided to steal Sven away from Kristoff.

She brushed her hand across a tree as she walked, smiling as ice covered the area before quickly thawing. The smile remained on her face as she looked up at the sky, it was surprisingly clear despite it being Winter.

Sven grunted as snow fell from a tree and landed on his head.

Elsa giggled, turning towards him, "There there, Sven." she smiled, wiping the snow away.

Sven quickly backed up, shaking his head.

"Oops." Elsa smiled, "Sorry. Cold hands." she held up her hands in surrender.

The reindeer returned the smile as he made his way back to Elsa's side. The pair continued their journey.

**-x-**

Olaf stared.

Alison stared.

They both stared at each other.

"Well?" Olaf said.

"Well what?"

"Do it."

"Do what?!" Alison exclaimed, confused.

Olaf sat in the snow, "Use your powers! But make sure to shoot them away from me!"

Alison shook her head, not sure what to do, "I-I can't. I-"

"You just have to let it go." Olaf assured, "Let it all go. If you build up all that anger and frustration and release it via your powers. Maybe it can help you control it."

Despite how silly Olaf could be at times, Alison was impressed by his efforts.

Alison gulped hard, "O-Okay..." a shaky breath escaped her as she closed her eyes, "Okay..." her hands rubbed together, slowly.

She thought about her life in the past few years. How her parents had kicked her out. How people she had met along the way left her out of fear. How she had to live in poor conditions. How she only just got an actual home a few months ago. How she met Olaf just over a year ago.

Meeting Olaf was one of the best things that had happened to her. Her first real friend. If she ever did meet Elsa, then she would have to thank her for making him.

The funny little snowman had his eyes focused on her, waiting for the power to release.

Alison's eyes remained shut as she turned away from Olaf, her hands came down to her sides and clenched hard. She let out another deep breath as she felt the heat within her palms grow. The snow around her feet melted away, leaving her standing in a patch of wet grass - which soon dried due to the hot temperature which surrounded her being.

She outstretched her hands, palms face up. Small blue fires emerged.

Olaf was mesmerized by the fires. Despite sitting far away, he could still feel the heat. Luckily, the Winter air would keep him from melting.

"_Let it go._" Alison whispered to herself.

**-x-**

Elsa stopped in her tracks, Sven looked at her in confusion.

Something was wrong.

She shook her head, thinking it was nothing, "Come on, Sven." she continued on, the reindeer followed close behind - wary of his surroundings.

Finally they both emerged from the forest, she could see the ice palace on top of the mountain. Now the hard part of the journey, climbing the steep surface. Sven walked on ahead.

But then he stopped.

He also knew something was wrong.

"You feel it, too?" Elsa questioned, walking towards him.

Sven nodded as he turned back towards the Queen.

_The temperature_. Elsa felt it rise as the seconds went by. What could it be?

Suddenly, the sky lit up. The night sky was pierced by a fiery blue light. It looked like the sky had been scarred by fire.

Sven moved to stand behind Elsa, looking up at the mountain where the light had come from.

"It's okay, Sven." she tried to assure him, despite being slightly worried herself.

This time, they could see a huge blue flame erupt on the top of the mountain - it grew and grew. Its height was incredible. It was just under the height of the palace. They were both entranced, seeing the light shine in the night.

"_Wow..._"

**-x-**

Alison fell to her knees as the flame died down.

She could see that a lot of trees around her had been burnt to a crisp, hardly any snow was left.

It felt _good_ to let it all go.

Breathing hard, she turned her head towards Olaf.

She couldn't help but laugh as she saw that Olaf had buried himself in what little snow was left in the area, his eyes were peeking out. He was trying to keep cold.

"It's... okay, Olaf." she said in between breaths, "That... I needed that." she flipped onto her back, feeling the grass around her heat up significantly. Suddenly, worry washed over her. She sat up quickly and darted her eyes towards the ice palace. A breath of relief escaped her as she saw it was still standing in one piece.

Olaf shook off the excess snow as he emerged from the pile, "Woah..." he said, "When I said _'let it go'_. I didn't expect that." he began to walk towards her.

She held up a hand to stop him, "I wouldn't come near me if I were you. My current temperature should be around 800 degrees Celsius (approx 1472 Fahrenheit)."

He nodded in understanding.

Alison desperately wanted to cool down by flopping down into the snow... But she knew it would quickly melt and wouldn't provide her any assistance.

Olaf pointed at her, "Can I just say..." he paused, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him, "That! Was! _Amazing!_"

"_Olaf!?_"

Alison's eyes widened as she heard a voice.

**-x-**

"Olaf!?" Elsa exclaimed, looking up the mountain, "Is that you?!"

Elsa and Sven finally reached the top, "Elsa!" Olaf exclaimed with a big smile.

"What are you doing up here?" she wondered.

"Erm... Admiring the snow?" he replied.

The Ice Queen finally noticed her surroundings.

Grass was burnt. Trees were gone. Branches were on the floor. Snow was melted.

"What happened here?" Elsa wondered, walking towards Olaf, "The heat..." she began, bending down to place a hand on the burnt grass. She quickly retracted her hand as the intense heat coursed through palm, she quickly released snow from her hand to cool it down.

Sven dancing around the area, his feet burning due to the ground.

Elsa noticed his discomfort. She used her powers to produce a good amount of snow, cooling down the ground, "How did this happen, Olaf?"

Olaf was silent for a moment, his eyes flicked towards a rock, "It... Was like this when I got here."

**-x-**

Alison silently thanked Olaf. Letting out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

She finally gained the courage to peek round the rock she was hiding behind.

Her eyes widened as she noticed _her_.

The Ice Queen of Arendelle.

**_Elsa_.**

Alison's jaw subconsciously dropped as she watched her produce snow to cool down the heat she had caused.

It was then and there that she decided...

Yes. She wanted to live in Arendelle. If it meant she got to see Elsa everyday.


	2. Conceal, Don't Feel

**Thanks for reading!**

**-x-**

Alison sat on the floor, crossing her legs. She held out her hands as the troll took them in his.

"It's getting worse." she sighed, "I... I don't know what to do anymore, Grand Pabbie."

"You will learn." he assured, "These things take time. You-" he was cut off as flames erupted within the girl's hands, "You can do it." he finished. One of his rocky hands came to cover one of the flames, quickly ceasing its existence - he then moved on to the other.

"Sorry." she muttered, feeling the heat die down.

He shook his head, "It's quite alright. It isn't your fault." he released the girl's hands, stepping back.

She couldn't stop the frown from appearing on her face, "I'm tired." she stated, "I'm tired of all of this."

"_Alison._" he said, sternly, "Being alone is not the key to all of this."

Grand Pabbie had told Alison about Elsa's case. About how she kept herself locked away for years and years. And how it never solved anything. Being alone effectively made her lose control all together.

"You should go to Arendelle."

"Not going to happen." she immediately replied.

She had told Olaf a few days ago that she wanted to go to Arendelle, _Definitely not because she wanted to see Elsa everyday_, but she was still having second thoughts about everything. All she could think about was how _fire melts ice_. They aren't a good combo. Arendelle already had enough on their place because of ice powers - adding fire powers to the mix could only worsen things.

At least if something was frozen, it could be thawed.

Fire was a different story.

"You need to embrace what you have." Grand Pabbie said, "Yes. Your powers contain great danger. But they also contain beauty. This is not a curse. This is a blessing."

"It doesn't feel like one." Alison said, putting her head on her hands. She felt the heat rise slowly in her palms and onto her forehead. She once again felt the anger and frustration build up, her hands were getting hotter and hotter by the second. Finally, she removed her hands from her head - not wanting a flame to burn and scar her face.

"You mustn't lose hope." the troll said, "Getting angry only causes more issues."

She clenched her eyes as her hands held on tight to the grass by her sides.

Grand Pabbie paid no attention to the fires that had started on the ground, "I've requested for someone to take you to Arendelle."

"What?!" she exclaimed, the fires suddenly grew in height.

With a wave of his hand, the flames disappeared, "He doesn't know about your powers... And I won't tell him. I have simply suggested he take care of you whilst you're in Arendelle. Telling people about your powers... That's on your terms."

Standing up, Alison shook her head, "No... No, no, no. I-I can't go to Arendelle." Even though she _really_ wanted to.

"You can, and you will." he replied, "I won't take 'no' for an answer. He will arrive shortly."

He continued on about how this would be good for her.

**-x-**

"Come on, Sven." Kristoff said, leaning back in his seat in the sleigh, "Grand Pabbie doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Sven began to pick up his pace, trudging through the deep snow.

They soon came to a halt, just outside of their destination. Kristoff jumped off the sleigh, his feet quickly sank into the snow. He detached Sven from the ride before they made their way to the trolls. He was grateful that they took him in when he was younger, he wouldn't be where he was today if it wasn't for them. And now he was excited to help someone else who is in a similar position. Sven ran to the group of trolls, excitement clear in his stance too.

"Hey, guys!" Kristoff exclaimed. They all crowded round, cheering and hugging.

**-x-**

"He's here." Grand Pabbie said. Him and Alison were currently sitting behind a large tree, away from everyone else.

Alison fell back to the ground, lying on her back, "I can't do this."

"You _can_ do this. Nobody wants to be alone."

"You said he drives a sleigh?" she questioned, "A _wooden_ sleigh? Do you _see_ the problem I'm trying to convey?!"

"This will be a test."

"A test?"

He nodded, "Don't burn the sleigh."

"Easier said than done!" she shouted.

"Grand Pabbie?" a voice echoed, a blonde man soon appeared from the other side of the tree, "You called?"

The troll smiled, "Kristoff. I'm grateful for this."

"It's nothing." he brushed it off, his eyes then focused on the girl lying on the ground, "You must be Alison?"

Sighing, Alison nodded as she stood up, "Flynt. Alison Flynt."

Kristoff offered his hand, "Kristoff Bjorgman." he smiled.

Alison's breath hitched as she noticed his gesture, already feeling the heat in her hands. She looked at Kristoff's hand and then up at his face. He had slight confusion written across his features. She gulped, hard.

Her hand connected with Kristoff's and gave a quick shake before retracting.

Kristoff clenched his fist, chuckling, "What's your secret?"

"S-Secret?" she stuttered.

"How do you keep so warm in this cold?"

"Er-"

Alison was cut off by a large creature jumping towards her, she almost fell over due to the shock.

"Hey, Sven! Calm down!" Kristoff exclaimed, holding onto him, "Sorry. This is Sven. My best buddy."

"H-Hi, Sven." Alison smiled, "It's okay. He's... cute." she then moved to put a hand on his head. The reindeer quickly moved away. She realised the temperature that her hands were emitting. It was crazy high, "S-Sorry. Guess my hands are a bit too hot for a reindeer."

Kristoff chuckled, "Sven's just a wuss."

Sven looked at him in annoyance.

"Don't look at me like that!" he replied, "I'm only joking, buddy. Kind of."

**-x-**

Alison's hands were clasped together as she sat on the sleigh.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked, his eyes focused on the trail ahead as they moved along.

"Y-Yeah." she gulped, "Just nervous."

"Don't be. Sven and I are your friends. Grand Pabbie told me you know Olaf too, right?"

She nodded, "Yes. I've known him for just over a year now. He's the only person I've had a proper conversation with for the past twelve years..."

He smiled in understanding, glancing at her, "Well... you can talk to me 'n Sven now. And Anna-"

"_Princess Anna?_" Alison questioned in fear, her hands started to hurt as they clenched harder.

"Yes." he nodded, "She'd love to have someone like you to talk to. And Elsa-"

"_Queen Elsa?_" her face heated up as well as her hands.

He chuckled, "Yes. As soon as we get to Arendelle we're going to see Elsa."

"No. No, I-I can't, I-"

"It's okay." he assured, raising a hand, "I know Anna and Elsa quite well. I'm sure they'd love to meet someone who knows the trolls just as much as they do. I told Elsa that I was picking you up. She said that she would like to talk to you."

"M-Me?" she questioned.

"_You_." he smirked.

She felt her heartbeat quicken.

_Conceal. Don't feel._


	3. Don't Let Them Know

**Enjoy! Thanks for reading! (Sorry if I accidentally go into a first person setting - been writing POV stories recently so I might get confused!)**

**-x-**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kristoff asked, standing next to me, "You're making me sweat."

Alison stuttered, trying to come up with a reason as to why she was giving off so much heat, "Oh, y-yeah! S-Sure! I- I erm... I was just born with a naturally... high temperature."

He raised an eyebrow, "There's a first for everything." he shrugged it off, looking towards the giant door, "Elsa should be here soon."

"I really shouldn't be here. I assume the Queen has enough on her plate."

"Nonsense." Kristoff assured, "I already informed her earlier that I was collecting you from the trolls. She's good friends with Grand Pabbie."

Alison held her hands behind her back, praying that her powers wouldn't show today. She didn't want to scare anyone off if it meant she could have a place to live here in Arendelle. Anything would be better than living in a worn down shack in the middle of nowhere.

There was an uncomfortable silencing looming over the pair. Olaf had been in for a few moments before announcing loudly that he left his nose in a ditch somewhere. Alison decided to break the silence, "So erm... How do you know Queen Elsa? I assume you're... friends?"

He nodded, "We're close. Thanks to her sister. Anna."

"Princess Anna?" she asked.

Nodding again, he smiled, "Yes. I'm erm... Well, I'm currently together with Anna. I'm thinking about asking Elsa for her blessing, soon."

Alison smiled back, "You're going to ask Anna to marry you?"

"One day." he sighed, "Elsa can be a bit difficult when it comes to marriage."

"Oh? How come?"

"A story for another day. Lets just say there was a guy who wanted to kill Anna and Elsa and take the throne. There was something about marriage in there somewhere."

She nodded before they both were sent back into silence. Looking around at the interior, Alison was contemplating on whether or not to run for the doors and leave - and never come back. Maybe she could just suck it up and live in her shack? Get a dog or something to keep her company... Or see if the trolls would allow her to stay in their land? Being here wasn't a good idea.

_Fire melts ice._

_Fire melts ice._

_Fire melts ice._

Her eyes shut as she tried to control her hands behind her back, feeling the heat rise.

_Not now. Please._

She opened her eyes upon hearing a door creak open. The temperature in her hands immediately dropped as she saw the visitor.

Queen Elsa.

All the heat rose from her hands up to her cheeks instead. Alison took a deep breath, trying to not break her composure in front of Elsa.

"Kristoff..." she smiled, "I assume this is the one who you were talking to me about?"

He nodded, "Yes, Elsa. Grand Pabbie himself ordered me to bring her here."

She nodded, before looking towards Alison. Her smile widened once she noticed the blush across her face, "I am Queen Elsa." she said, awaiting Alison's response.

Kristoff had to nudge Alison to get her attention, "Keep your tongue in your mouth." he teased. Elsa had to stop herself from giggling.

Immediately, Alison closed her mouth and went down on one knee, "Your majesty. Queen Elsa. It is an honour to meet you. I am Alison Flynt."

Elsa raised a hand, "Now, now. There's no need for such formalities."

Alison quickly got to her feet, "My apologies, your majesty." the heat in her hands was long forgotten.

Sighing, Elsa nodded, "Kristoff will look after you whilst you are here in Arendelle. If that is okay with you?" she asked Kristoff.

He replied, "Of course. I'll keep her in check." he nudged her causing Alison to roll her eyes.

"With all due respect, your majesty. I don't need babysitting."

She shook her head, "It's only until you can find your footing." she the continued, "You may stay in one of our guest rooms until we can sort some other accommodation out."

"Wh-What?" Alison questioned.

"You will stay here." she stated.

Alison felt the heat in her hands once more. No. Surely she couldn't stay at the castle. What if her powers were revealed?

"If Grand Pabbie trusts you, then I trust you." Elsa assured, "But if you do anything that poses as a threat to Arendelle. Or me. Or Anna. Or Kristoff. Or anyone. Then you will be banned from entering the kingdom again."

Gulping, Alison nodded nervously, "Y-Yes, Queen Elsa."

"Good." she smiled, "Kristoff will take you to your room. I will stop by later to talk about your duties around the kingdom." she turned to leave, but said one thing before leaving, "As I have said. The formalities are unnecessary. You may call me Elsa."

Alison simply nodded. She still felt like it would be informal to call her by her name - calling her 'your majesty' and 'Queen Elsa' felt right and respectful.

"Thank you, Kristoff." Elsa said before making her exit, the door shut softly behind her.

Kristoff whistled, walking towards another door, "Looked like your jaw was gonna fall off." he laughed.

"Shut up." she muttered. A flame burst in one of her palms, her eyes widened as she quickly hid it behind her back, "So er-" she cleared her throat, "Why don't you show me my room?"

Kristoff turned to face her, nodding, "This way." he opened one of the large doors as she made her way over. She followed close behind Kristoff as they walked the long halls, "Elsa is usually laid back nowadays. She'll warm up to you in no time." he assured. He then smirked to himself before teasing, "Although I'm thinking that you _really_ want her to warm up to you. Literally."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." he sang before picking up the pace.

The fire was still burning in one of her hands. She clenched her fist hard behind her back, "_Conceal. Don't Feel. Don't let them know._" she whispered to herself, "_Please. Go away._"

Without noticing where she was going, she walked into Kristoff, "Hey... You okay?" he asked.

Nodding quickly, she replied, "Y-Yes! Yep! Just fine!"

"You sure? You seem to be giving off a lot of heat again."

"I... Think I'm getting a fever. Yeah. A fever." she nodded, "Nothing I can't handle. I'll be fine."

"I can ask Elsa to bring you something for that if you want?"

"I don't want to trouble her. If it gets worse then don't worry. I won't keep quiet."

He smiled, "Okay then." he took a few steps forward before placing a hand on a door, "And here we are. Your room."

"Thank you, Kristoff." she said, still praying that the fire would just die out.

Kristoff opened the door, allowing her inside. She kept her hand hidden from Kristoff as she made her way into the room, "If you need anything then I will be out at the stables with Sven. Elsa shouldn't be too long, though."

"Okay. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it." he said before shutting the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Alison opened her hand and looked down at the fire, "Why won't you go away?!" she whisper-yelled to herself. She kept opening and closing her hand to try and cease the flame, but it only seemed to make it bigger, "_Please_ don't do this."

"Alisoooon!~" a familiar voice sang throughout the hallways.

"Olaf?" she whispered to herself before quickly making her way to the door, she opened it slightly and peaked out, "Olaf! Get in here!"

"Alison!" he shouted happily before running over, "How are y-"

"Awful!" she cut him off, "J-Just get in here!" she opened the door more to allow him to walk in, she immediately shut the door once he entered, "I-I don't know what to do, Olaf! It won't go away!"

Olaf viewed the blue flame in her hand as it slowly formed into a ball shape, "Oooooh..." he said, completely entranced.

"_Olaf._" Alison groaned.

He shook his head, "Oh, sorry." he chuckled, "Look. I think you're just going to have to let it go."

"W-What?"

"Throw the fire ball!" he raised his arms up in excitement.

"No, Olaf!"

**-x-**

Elsa made her way through the halls towards her destination.

How did Alison know the trolls? Something about her peaked Elsa's curiosity. She didn't exactly seem normal. Elsa knew that Alison had a deep secret she was concealing from everyone else.

_"Do iiiit!"_

_"No!"_

Elsa stopped in her tracks as she heard two voices coming from down the hall. She recognised them as Olaf and Alison's.

_"It will be fun!"_

_"No! It will be the exact opposite of fun!"_

Elsa raised her eyebrow as she continued her walk.

_"Welp! I don't know what you want me to do about it! You either let it go, or keep it there! Your choice!"_

_"You are no help!"_

Her pace quickened as she made her way to the guest room. She was heavily concerned.

**-x-**

"Olaf, I-" Alison was cut off by a knock at the door. Her heart sank.

Olaf smiled, "Who is it?!" he exclaimed.

"Olaf?" Elsa's voice came through the door, "It's me. Elsa. Is everything okay?"

Elsa. Queen Elsa.

Once again, the heat left her hand and went straight to her cheeks.

She forgot all about the flame once it disappeared, "Yes, your majesty. Everything is fine." she smiled before opening the door, "Sorry for all the noise. Olaf and I were just... role-playing?" she said, unsure.

Olaf started to get excited, "Yup! I was role-playing as a snowman!"

"Riiight..." Elsa nodded as she trailed off before clearing her throat, "Well, Miss Flynt."

"Please. Just Alison."

She smiled, "I will call you Alison if you stop calling me your majesty."

Alison smiled back, "I'll try not to call you that. But I can't promise that I won't." she bowed slightly, "I would like to thank you for allowing me to stay here your- erm... _Elsa._"

"No, no. It's my pleasure. No need to thank me." she assured before looking down at Olaf, "Olaf. If you don't mind. I would like to talk to Alison alone."

Surprisingly, Olaf didn't argue - he stated that he was going to go and look for Anna.

Elsa then made her way over to the window and looked out, "I'm here to discuss what your abilities are."

"M-My abilities?" she stuttered, slightly worried, "Wh-What abilities?"

"I simply wanted to know what you were good at. _Everyone_ in Arendelle has something they're good at. It will help help me determine what role to help you get into."

Alison let out a sigh of relief as she came to stand by the Queen, "Ah, right. Well... Erm..." she drew a blank, "I... I don't know. I've been alone for many years. I guess... I guess I haven't really developed any sort of skills at all."

Elsa glanced at her sympathetically, "I'm sure there's something. Maybe you're good at collecting ice like Kristoff."

Rolling her eyes, Alison smiled, "Oh, no. Definitely not. Me and ice are not compatible at all."

Alison didn't notice the slight frown that appeared on Elsa's face, "Oh? Hmmm..." she began to think hard.

"I mean... Cuz I've been outside on my own for quite some time. I'm pretty good at hunting and self-defense. If that helps?"

"Self-defense?" the Queen questioned.

She nodded, "Yeah. I've been attacked by quite a few wolves in my time. And other people every now and then. I can fight pretty well if I do say so myself."

Elsa smiled, "Perhaps... you could become a guard."

"A-A guard? Your majesty I-"

"I insist, Alison. Despite not knowing you at all. I trust you. You know Grand Pabbie so that means you are a trustworthy person."

Alison would love to be a guard for Elsa. But... She was only good at self-defense because of her fire powers.

"I really don't think that's a good idea-"

"Please?" Elsa asked, turning to far her. She knew that there was something special about Alison. She wanted to find out what.

Gulping hard, Alison licked her lips, "O-Okay. If you insist... Elsa."


	4. Everyone Will Know

**Finally... The chapter where Elsa x Alison actually begins...**

**-x-**

Alison paced her room, small flames sprung up around her before quickly disappearing. The blue light illuminated the room, someone could surely see the commotion through the window. She was extremely anxious and worried.

She couldn't stop thinking back to yesterday, when Elsa had officially made her a guard. This was an extremely bad idea. What if she had to fight to protect Elsa? Her powers would definitely be exposed.

"You worry too much." Olaf snickered as he sat on the bed, occasionally jumping whenever a flame got too close, "You're gonna set the castle on fire if you're not careful, missy." he waggled one of his wooden fingers at her.

Taking a deep breath, she stopped walking and closed her eyes - trying to calm herself down.

"_Conceal._" she said, closing one of her fists, "_Don't feel._" she added as she closed the other.

The flames were gone.

She opened one eye, praying that it wouldn't come back.

Well... She was wrong.

A fire erupted on the table in the corner, "Oh, no no no!" Alison exclaimed, her eyes opened wide.

"_Wow._" Olaf sighed as he leaned forward, admiring the blue flame, "It really is beautiful."

"No! It's not!" Alison said, frustrated.

Olaf leaned back on the bed, he watched Alison try to put the fire out with a cup of water she forgot to drink earlier. A sigh of relief escaped her as the fire disappeared.

"Queen Elsa will have my head..." Alison muttered, looking down at the the clear burn mark spread across the table. She groaned, "This whole idea is a disaster!" she put her back to the wall and slid down it, her knees came up to her chest, "I should never have come to Arendelle."

The snowman jumped from the bed and walked over, "It's okay, Alison." he said, trying to reassure her - he reached to put a hand on her knee but quickly retracted once he realised the heat she was emitting, one of his fingers caught fire.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Olaf!" she exclaimed, "I-I didn't mean to burn you. I-

He smiled trying to keep her calm, not wanting more fire to appear, "It's okay!" he quickly shook his hand to get rid of the flame, "See! All better!"

Another sigh of relief escaped Alison, "I can't do this, Olaf." she buried her head into her knees, hugging them with her arms.

"Sure you can!" he encouraged, "Elsa will help you if you just tell her about-"

"No." she replied, sternly, "She can't know." she looked up at the snowman.

He moved to sit next to her, but not too close, "I have to ask... Why?"

"Fire... Is dangerous. A lot more dangerous than ice and snow." she smiled at Olaf, "She can make things like you. Happy and joyful." her smile was replaced by a frown, "And all I do is cause damage and destruction. I can't control it. I never will. People will fear me. Elsa won't trust me."

"I'm sure she would love to know that she isn't alone."

"Alone?"

He nodded, "She talks to me, you know? She talks to me about things she can't talk about with anyone else. She knows that she has family. But she still feels alone. Being the only one with powers makes her feel... different."

"But..." Alison started, "But it's a good different."

"She doesn't think it is. She always tells me how she wishes she knew someone else who was like her."

Alison looks down, her arms tightened around her legs - pulling them closer to her chest, "I... I can't, Olaf..." she whispered, "Fire melts ice. Please... Promise me you won't tell her."

He nodded, jumping to his feet, "Your secret is safe with me. But you..." he pointed at her with a stern look on his face, "Will promise me that you will tell her yourself."

Gulping, she nodded, "I will. One day."

A knock at the door caused the pair to look towards it, "Hey, Ali! It's me: Kristoff!"

"Kristooooff!" Olaf exclaimed as he ran towards the door, he jumped up to the handle and pulled the door open.

"Hey, Olaf!" he chuckled before looking over at Alison who was still sitting on the floor, "Hey, you okay?" he wondered.

Alison quickly stood, moving to stand in front of the table to block the burns from his sight, "Y-Yep! Just thinking about some personal stuff, you know?"

He nodded, "Good. I brought someone here to meet you." he stepped aside to let a woman walk in.

Alison soon forgot about the burn on the table as she knelt down, "Princess Anna." she began, "It's an honour to meet you."

She giggled, "Oh, please! You don't need to do that! I'm a lot more laid back than my sister!" a questioning look soon replaced the smile on her face as she eyed the room, "What... happened?" she asked, walking pas Alison towards the table.

Her eyes widened as she stood, "I-I'm sorry, Princess Anna! I erm- I knocked over a candle by mistake. Please forgive me." she spoke fast, her voice filled with worry.

"Hey, it's okay." she said raising her hands, "Accidents happen. No need to get all worked up over it."

Kristoff nodded as he stepped forward, "You've been acting really nervous since you've been here. There's no need to be worried."

Anna agreed, "Yeah! It's nice to have someone else here my age! Who knows? Perhaps we could become friends? I heard Elsa hired you to be our personal guard."

"_P-Personal_ guard?!" Alison stuttered. This was news to her.

"Yep! You'll be spending a lot of time with us, so..." she grabbed Alison's hand and proceeded to pull her towards the door, "I thought we could go on a stroll and get to know each other..." she trailed off, "How do you keep so warm during this time of year? What's your secret?" she giggled.

"I-"

Anna interrupted her, "Come on! Daylight's burning!"

"See you later, Alison!" Olaf called after her.

**-x-**

Alison followed close behind Anna as they walked through the streets of Arendelle. The sun set made the place look even more beautiful. Alison could feel the slight chill from the wind, but it soon disappeared as the fire within her kept her warm.

Anna sighed, happily, "It's really nice at this time in Arendelle..." she said as she admired some flower stalls. There was hardly anyone about, it almost seemed deserted.

Alison nodded in response, looking up at the buildings, "It is..." she remembered the days where she would head up one of the mountains to look down at Arendelle's beauty - she used to dream about coming here.

"I'd like to apologise if my sister acted..._ cold_ towards you."

"Oh, no. She was fine. Wonderful. I just never expected to be hired as a personal guard for the two of you. Kind of caught me off guard."

She turned and stopped in her tracks, "Well... She must trust you. She wouldn't give that role to just anyone. Apparently you know the trolls."

Alison nodded, "I've known them for quite some time. Living on my own was hard... so they kept me company from time to time. Just like Olaf did."

"How did you meet Olaf?" Anna wondered, grabbing Alison's hand to pull her towards a nearby bench.

As they sat down, Alison replied, "I saw him running about... Without a head. I honestly thought I was going crazy. Turns out a wolf had stolen his head. I managed to get it back without hurting the wolf."

Anna smiled, "That sounds like Olaf."

"I never expected him to be so... smart." Alison laughed, "He's always so goofy and happy. But he's there for you when you need him."

The Princess nodded in agreement, "He's great to have around. I always forget to thank Elsa for making him."

Alison forgot to thank her too. She would have to do that the next time she saw the Queen.

**-x-**

Kristoff had informed Elsa that her sister and Alison were getting to know each other out on the streets of Arendelle. It was getting quite late and Elsa was worried that the two had not returned yet. So she decided to go out and look.

Thankfully, not many people would be out at this time of day. It was getting dark so the cold was more intense. The residents of Arendelle would all be curled up in their homes by the fire.

Elsa turned a corner, walking past a few fountains. She checked in the stables but she came up with nothing. A laugh caught her attention.

Another corner was turned and there they were. Anna and Alison. Sitting on a bench, talking.

Elsa's fist clenched hard when she saw Anna clutching onto Alison's arm, giggling non-stop. Snowflakes started to fall around Elsa's head. They suddenly stopped once she shook her head, quickly ridding the anger that was coursing throughout her body.

She wasn't jealous. Was she? Why would she be? Anna was with Kristoff for one thing - so there was absolutely nothing to be jealous of. She shouldn't even be jealous in the first place. She only just met Alison less than forty eight hours ago.

There was just _something_ about Alison that caught her attention. She didn't know what it was just yet.

"Oh, hey, Elsa!" Anna called, waving her over.

**-x-**

Alison's jaw opened just like it had when she first met Elsa. She was thankfully aware of the situation so she quickly shut it, "Y-Your maj-"

"Alison." Elsa sighed as she came closer, "What have I said about formalities?"

Scratching the back of her neck, she replied, "Ah, sorry... E-Elsa." she gulped, "I was just getting to know your sister here. I think you should ban her from touching chocolate ever again, though..."

"How dare you!" Anna huffed.

"You have a problem." Alison laughed.

Elsa couldn't stop herself from smiling, "She's right, Anna."

Alison quickly stopped smiling before standing from the bench, suddenly becoming nervous as she felt the heat rise in her hands once again, "I-I'm sorry if I offended you, Princess. I-"

"_Alison_." both Elsa and Anna said.

"You really don't need to apologise all the time!" Anna assured, "We're just having fun!"

Alison still bowed towards the two sisters, "I still must show respect. I owe you everything for allowing me to stay here in Arendelle."

"It's no trouble." Elsa replied, "Please. Treat us like your friends. Because we are going to be living together for quite some time now."

Nodding, Alison spoke, "Of course your m- Elsa!" she quickly corrected herself.

Elsa giggled before clearing her throat, "Anna... Do you mind if I borrow Alison here? I would like to talk to her in private."

"Sure, sis!" Anna agreed, standing from the bench, "Take it easy on her, though. I know how you can get..."

"I promise." Elsa nodded.

Alison really didn't like where this was going. Her hands had been getting hotter and hotter.

Elsa placed a concerned hand on Alison's shoulder, "Are you okay?" she asked.

And then... The heat was gone. Gone as if it never existed in the first place. So, Alison simply nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

"Good." Elsa nodded back, removing her hand, "Please. Follow me. I will speak to you later, Anna."

Anna raised an eyebrow at the pair as the began to walk away.

A knowing smirk then plastered across the Princess' face.

**-x-**

"So... you're telling me that Hans asked Anna to marry him... As soon as they met?"

Elsa nodded, "Yes. It was extremely ridiculous." she laughed as they looked out over the clear waters that surrounded Arendelle, being illuminated by the stars and moon in the sky, "But..." she sighed, "I guess if that never happened. Then I wouldn't be standing here today. Perhaps Anna would still have no knowledge about my powers."

There was a few moments of silence. The only noise came from nearby rustling trees and the low sound of running water coming from the source in front of them.

"Do you think I should give Anna and Kristoff my blessing?" Elsa wondered, sounding unsure.

"That's up to you, Elsa." Alison said, "If you trust Kristoff, then why not?"

"I just want her to be happy."

"I understand." Alison nodded, "I definitely know that she's happy. She wouldn't stop talking about him earlier."

Silence fell upon them once again.

Alison decided to break it this time, "Elsa... What did you really want to talk to me about?"

Elsa shook her head, "I'm... not sure, honestly. Something's on my mind... but I don't know what." she paused, trying to think, "I just feel... Like there's something different about you."

"M-Me?" she started to internally panic.

Elsa waved her off, "Don't mind me. Just worrying over nothing."

Gulping, Alison nodded, "Well... you can talk to me about anything you want, Elsa. I'll be happy to listen."

She smiled, "Thank you." she took one last look out across the fjord before nodding, "I think it's time we head back. It's getting quite late."

"Yes. You're right." Alison agreed. She decided to show respect and offer her arm to the Queen. Elsa bit her lip before linking her arm with Alison's.

"It's nice to talk to someone." Elsa sighed as they arrived at the giant doors to the castle.

"Yeah, it is."

Alison didn't expect to open the door and then promptly trip and fall into the castle, landing flat on her back. She let out a groan before she quickly realised that she had been linking arms with Elsa. Her eyes flew open to see Elsa's face, quite close to hers.

Oh, she prayed that her temperature wouldn't shoot up at this very moment.

"E-Elsa?" Alison said.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

She gulped and nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Elsa's eyes unintentionally flicked down to Alison's lips before locking with her eyes, "Yeah..." she breathed out.

The pair suddenly scrambled away from each other once a voice echoed throughout the room, "Well, well, well... Am I interrupting?" Anna laughed.

"Anna." Elsa groaned.

I quickly stood and offered her a hand, she took it and Alison pulled her to her feet, "I'm extremely sorry, Elsa. I had no intention of pulling you down with me."

She nodded, "Really. It's okay. No harm done."

Well... Apart from the harm done to Alison's back. Hitting a cold hard floor wasn't exactly on her bucket list.

Anna suddenly became serious, "Are you sure you're okay, Alison?" she wondered, seeing her pain-stricken face.

"Yep! Nothing I can't handle." she groaned in response, "I'll sleep it off. It was a pleasure spending time with both of you today." she then went to move away... but soon realised that her hand was still interlocked with Elsa's.

Elsa's eyes widened before she cleared her throat, pulling her hand away, "S-Sorry!" she stuttered.

Anna was completely shocked. Elsa never acted like this. Never.

Alison nodded, "Well... I'll... see you two tomorrow? Okay? If you need anything. You know where to find me."

"Goodnight." the two replied. Alison nodded before heading off down one of the halls.

A smirk slowly formed on Anna's face as she slowly turned her head towards Elsa.

"Wh-What?" Elsa asked, confused. Anna wiggled her eyebrows. The Queen rolled her eyes, walking away, "Not a word of this to anyone."

Anna's smirk simply turned into something mischievous.


End file.
